1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment disk with treatment points distributed about its circumference and with a central cutout for freely movable seating and stringing together on a rotor cage rod of a device for toughening or treating surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,746 discloses a similar device of a species of machines for treating stones, cleaning floors or roughening floors. In this connection, approximately 50 to 100 individual disks on a rotor cage rod are employed, for example. The treatment disks act tangentially, because the surface treatment device must evenly treat a majority of flat, stationary surfaces. For this purpose, a large number of treatment disks are relatively closely strung together and are individually seated directly on a rotor cage rod. The rotor itself has a plurality of rotor cage rods positioned in a circle, so that as uniform as possible a surface, particularly of stone and concrete floors, is created when the treatment machine is advanced.
A special embodiment of a similar species for cutting grooves into walls is taught by German Letters Patent 576,920. As a matter of principle, the individual treatment disks in both cases are embodied as a milling cutter and have a plurality of chisel heads or treatment points about the circumference. Each one has a cutout of preferably polygonal shape and a plurality of eccentric seating areas in the center for seating the treatment disk. It is thus not only possible for the treatment disk to rotate freely with respect to the cutout, but also to jump constantly from one seating area to the other. One point to consider is that each treatment point receives the same number of chisel treatments which results in even wear, at least theoretically. A second point to consider is that the device taught by PCT Reference WO 91/04144 primarily results in the generation of a chattering movement, which hampers the rotating movement.
The experience of many years is of interest. Similar results are obtained with almost any reasonable shape, so that development up to now has been focused mainly on questions regarding the materials. Eccentricity is a result of the polygonal shape of the seating areas in the cutout, on the one hand, and of the oppositely located treatment point on the other. Chisel forces are generated by the rapid revolutions of the rotor cage. Since the treatment disk immediately jumps to another position, a strong backlash effect on the rotor and drive because of the impact is avoided.